Light elements are usually used in the decoration of vehicles. Conventionally the light elements are mounted on a vehicle exterior device such as the bumper, the luggage rack or the roll cage, and exposed outside. As a result, the degradation of the light elements may soon occur due to collisions, rain and other outside damage.
In addition, the mounting positions of elements on the vehicle exterior device are usually fixed. For example the mounting positions may refer to two holes and the light element may be mounted on the vehicle by screwing two sides of the light element in the holds. Consequently if one wants to change another light element with a different size, new fixing holes have to be drilled, which is quite inconvenient to the user.